ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Hammerspace Knife
As far as knives went, they were massive things, easily a foot long and two inches wide, while the actual design of the blade and handle strongly resembled a Bowie knife. The blades were polished to a fine sheen, looking incredibly sharp, while in the handle he found a small hammerspace generator, explaining how the Sue was able to summon them and make them disappear with barely a thought... : —"In which M*A*S*H is defiled by a Sue, Radar is shipped, and Marcus enacts vengeance," Marcus' examination of the hammerspace knives. Hammerspace knives, named for the generator built into the handle which allows the wielder to bring them into and out of hammerspace at will, are weapons discovered by Agents Marcus Langston and Zodfang Gobrunt during one of their missions together. The knives were first found in the hands of a Mary Sue, Talea Sallas, who used them in the fic's first chapter to assault the Designated Misogynistic Bastard, Frank Burns. Talea pinned Burns to the wall by throwing the knives through the corners of his sleeves, demonstrating ludicrous accuracy, and instantly brandished two more with which she threatened to cut his throat, before putting them all away into hammerspace and continuing as if nothing had happened. The next time the weapons appeared was at the end of the mission, as the agents were confronting and charging the Sue. Becoming enraged upon hearing that her father, who had been a bit character in the fic, was killed by Zodfang Gobrunt, she summoned one of the knives from hammerspace and tried to use it to kill Marcus. The surprise attack would have worked, but Zodfang warned Marcus that she had drawn one of the knives, and Talea died in the ensuing knife fight. The knives were then taken, and after the mission they were pawned off to an Operations agent named Big Murphy, who runs a weapons shop in New Caledonia. There are currently only four known hammerspace knives in existence. This, added to the high quality of the weapons, makes them rather expensive—Agent Silas, in purchasing his, paid eighteen months worth of back pay from his home universe's military service as well as a gallon jug of nanobot-infused motor oil. Attributes As the Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology has not yet examined the knives, most attributes can only be assumed through what has been observed of the knives to this point. The most notable attribute, and the source of the name, is the small hammerspace generator in the handle. When activated, presumably by contact with the generator, it creates a pocket of hammerspace around the weapon from which it can be retrieved at will. The generator also deactivates automatically upon the owner's death, returning the knife to real-space. Despite the knife's massive size, it is incredibly light, feeling almost weightless when carried. According to field-testing conducted by Marcus Langston before selling the knives and further testing conducted by Agent Silas, the first to buy one, the knife is "anchored" outside of hammerspace by a black rubber wristband, similar visually to a gel bracelet but much, much more durable. Once worn on the preferred wrist, the user then uses various wrist-movements to summon the knife from hammerspace, send it back, throw it, or instantly recall it to their hand after leaving it. This is possible because the bracelet, when worn, establishes a mental connection with the wearer that allows for these commands, as well as possibly others not yet discovered. The knife's connection with its user's mental desires extends even further than the hammerspace commands: if the user focuses his thoughts on it, the knife will do exactly as much damage as he wants, ranging from barely scraping the skin to taking off an arm. If no thought is directly applied, however, the knives remain as a rule murderously sharp—even light swipes can be capable of opening massive gashes. Like Gungnir, the famed spear of Odin, it appears that these knives are always 100% accurate when thrown, and always appear to go at a perfectly straight angle instead of spinning in the air. The ridiculously good craftsmanship this implies is most likely due to the fact that it is a Sue weapon, also raising the possibility that other Sues are armed with similar weapons. In terms of design, the knives are known to generally resemble Bowie knives, though there are some differences in the blade design. They are instantly identifiable by their handles, which are ornately designed and which visibly display the hammerspace generator. Examination has yet to reveal the generator's power source, though there have been no signs of the knives running low on power yet. They have also shown no signs of growing dull or even losing their polished sheen since they were acquired, and considering their origin it is doubtful they ever will. If there are any other notable attributes to the knives, they will have to be uncovered with further research and field testing. Known Owners * Talea Sallas (Mary Sue, original owner of knives, deceased) * Marcus Langston (pawned knives off, no longer in possession) * Big Murphy (proprietor of weapons' shop, has presumably sold the knives) * Agent Silas (purchased one knife) * Agent Nat Freidar (purchased one knife) * Agent Deryn (purchased one knife) * Agent Kierra (purchased one knife) Trivia Hammerspace knives were put up for claiming by Ekyl upon the completion of his second mission for the PPC, taking requests in the appropriate thread. All four knives, however, have been taken, so there are none currently available. The minis obtained in the mission were also temporarily for claiming, but Ekyl decided that he wanted to keep them. Category:Weapons Category:Technology